Unexpected destiny
by Shadow.SSJ
Summary: Sometimes, things turn out differently than what we had been expecting. Severus never imagined his life would turn out like it has. Contains mild language and swearing.
Disclaimer : All recognisable characters are the property of J.K. Rolling

Warning : Mild language and swearing.

 **Unexpected Destiny**

It was an oppressively hot July evening. The air was laden with humidity and a strong wind was blowing. The storm was near. Severus Snape was standing at the top of the astronomy tower, a place he liked much, but hated even more at the same time. He wasn't watching anything in particular, lost in the contemplation of the few stars that the clouds had not yet hidden. How much time had passed since he came there, he couldn't tell. He only knew that he was there since the beginning of the afternoon. What time was it? He didn't give a damn. The house elves had brought him a hearty meal. The meal was left untouched.

He yawned to get slacked-jawed, then passed one hand on his face to get rid of any trace of weariness. That simple gesture made him wince in pain.

He had woken a few weeks ago in one of the rooms of St-Mungo. He didn't even have enough time to wonder where he was before two mediwitches had come to his bedside to examine him and harass him with questions. It had been so sudden that it had made him dizzy. He wasn't able to learn much from situation. He only had been able to deduce that he wasn't in Hogwarts and that he had been in a coma. The following days had been hard. The mediwitches feared him, that much he knew, but he didn't care. What disturbed him was that strange discomfort he felt. He knew that his presence was probably not appreciated and he understood why, but he couldn't put his finger on what was making him uncomfortable and that irritated him. However, when he was alone, he did not have much time to stir his thoughts, the mediwitches knocked him out with dreamless sleep potions, which wasn't that bad after all. When he was asleep, he wasn't wondering about his life. He always ended waking up because of the pain.

Every part of his body was in pain, his body wasn't answering, plus he felt so weak. He felt like he had been under the Cruciatus curse for hours. Maybe it was, because of the situation. The last things he remembered before waking up in this damn bed were the Shrieking Shack, the Dark Lord, and... The snake. Nagini and her long fangs. Obviously, it wasn't the snake, otherwise he would be dead in less than five minutes. Nagini's venom was too strong. Then again, if the pain was insufferable, what was even worse, was the fact that his pride was suffering even more, if that was possible. Since he'd awakened, he hadn't been able to move at all. If not being able to sit by himself was frustrating, not being able to eat by himself because he wasn't able to move his arms was torture.

Five days after he woke up, one of the mediwitches came alone in his room. Not that it was strange in itself, but Severus had had enough time to notice that no mediwitch ever came in his room without being with another mediwitch.

 _" Good morning Professor Snape. How are you doing today? "_

She obtained no response other than a grunt, but it didn't bother her : she had her answer. After some diagnostic spells, she put down her wand and the pad she had used to note her observations. She sat on the stool that stood near the bed, then, not waiting any more time, she started speaking.

 _" I won't beat around the bush Professor : your health is not improving, on the contrary, it's getting worse. None of the treatments we've tried are working. The only way we found to prevent you from suffering too much, is to give you some very potent dreamless sleep potions. Those potions are strong enough to knock out an hyppogriff. "_

To say that Severus was surprised was an understatement. He had turn his head so he could see the young woman and was now staring at her with an expression that made him look like a complete idiot.

 _" Don't stare at me like that Professor. Where is the Terror of the dungeons? "_

Her reply made him frown. He remembered well this young woman. Samantha Rogers had been one of his students a few years ago. She was a Ravenclaw, and to say that she had been a brilliant student was an understatement. No, she had been a prodigy. Never had he complained about her essays or her work in class. None of her other teachers had. She had quite a temper and was not to be impressed. Impertinence was not one of her flaws, and that had been a good point for her when she had stood up to him when she believed in her theories. During his career few students had been as bold has her facing him. She would sometimes get too far in her boldness and pay the price of it. It had the merit of amusing him. So he wasn't surprised to know that she was now the matron of the hospital's long-term care sector.

However, something was still disturbing him, but he did not have the chance to think about it that much, because the young woman was pulling him out of his thoughts once again.

 _" My attempt to make you speak has unfortunately failed miserably. So be it. Now, I need your permission to try a new approach in order to at least relieve the pain. I fear that it is all that we can do. Besides, I don't even understand why nothing is working. It is as if there was still some venom in your blood. But when you have been brought here almost one year ago... "_

One year?! He had been there for one bloody year? That explained a lot of things.

The mediwitch had stopped talking in the middle of her sentence when she had seen the expression of pure surprise on the man's face. Since he had woken up, it was the first time she had seen something else on his features than contempt or indifference, or worse, nothing. Nobody had cared to tell him? All of a sudden, she felt embarrassed. He obviously didn't know anything about it, but she, she knew that the man had not received a lot of visits while he was in coma. The mediwitches did their daily round, but other than that, she knew that no one had come. Controlling her emotions once again, she continued :

 _" But when you have been brought here almost one year ago, I was very surprised to see that you were still alive. You had lost so much blood that it was impossible to find a pulse at all. The fact that you were still breathing was the only thing that confirmed that you were still alive. So, we want to try a more potent treatment, but... "_

The words were stuck in her throat. Damn, why was she ill-at-ease in front of that man? It had never happened before, she had been a mediwitch for more than five years for Merlin's sake! So why was she losing it in front of Severus Snape of all people? He was despicable, so why couldn't she stop pitying him?

At this thought, she saw a strange flicker pass in the black eyes of the former Death Eater. Immediately, she felt her stomach twists. Why was she feeling so helpless? This man didn't need pity, he needed help.

Severus now knew what was bothering him : pity. Suddenly, he was furious. Furious against Samantha, furious at the one who had brought him in this bloody hospital, furious at himself. This excess of sudden anger gave him a headache and a sharp pain gave him nausea, amplifying his resentment. He turned quickly on the other side of the bed leaning on his elbow and his stomach churned. The young woman got up fast and went on the other side of the bed. She gave him a calming draught as soon he was done retching and patiently cleaned his mouth. Seeing that he was running a fever, she gave him the appropriate potion, cleaned the mess and went back to her seat.

 _" It looks like we have an improvement. "_

He gave her his best "Are you mad?" look, then a new wave of pain split his skull. It was only when he pinched the bridge of his nose that he understood what she had meant. She was now looking at him with a very Slytherin smirk.

 _" So it looks like that something that wasn't previously working is now doing its job. It means that you regained some strength, we now have proof of it. As I said, I need your permission to try a more potent treatment. But there are risks. The treatment can either help you or kill you. "_

Samantha watched Severus. She already knew what his answer would be, she knew that he would not refuse. She had the intuition that the man was hoping that the treatment would finish him off. She was sure of it. Then, as she had expected, his answer was positive. He nodded, then leaned back into his pillow, looking at the ceiling.

 _" Good. The treatment will begin tomorrow. Do you wish to take a dreamless sleep potion now and eat your meal when you wake up later? "_

He nodded indifferently once again. She mentally sighed, gave him his potion and got out of his room as soon as he was asleep. Once she was back in her office, she started preparing the protocol for the new treatment and filled the paperwork that have been waiting since the beginning of the day. For now, she could do nothing more. She could only wait and hope that the treatment would yield positive results.

The following day was calm. Samantha had gone to her brooding patient's room and had explained the treatment's functioning and the possible side effects. Then, she had given him his potions.

Right from the first days, she could see some progress. His health in general was improving, slowly, but surely. The pain was less intense and woke him up less and less often. After one week, he finally could sit in his bed by himself without wincing in pain, almost. The young matron was even hoping that Severus could soon start a physical rehabilitation in order to be able to walk again. His muscles were atrophied. After one year in a coma, it was to be expected. He did not have much strength, but was gaining more energy every day and his temper was proof of it. When he was irritated by the mediwitches, he would grunt and his glare had regained its former effect. However, he had not said a word yet.

Four weeks after waking, Severus had an unexpected guest. He was quietly reading in his bed when someone knocked. He knew it wasn't Samantha, for she had just gone home after doing her daily examinations. He grunted. Was it even possible to be left alone in this bloody hospital? But then, he was thankfull to whatever deity deigned to show mercy upon him and grant him an ounce of self-control that made his reputation. Again, it was an understatment to say that he was shocked when he saw none other than Minerva McGonagall open the door. Without his self control, he was sure he would have fallen out of bed.

For a moment, Minerva just looked him in the eyes, shearching for any trace of reaction. What she found was total surpise, no contempt, but she could sense his mistrust too. He was reacting better than she could have ever dreamed.

 _" Good afternoon, Severus. May I come in?"_

 _" You are already in "_ , he drawled hoarsely.

Sarcasm already, he was doing fine! From what she was told by Samantha, he was speaking for the first time. Minerva held back a smirk and sat in the armchair Severus showed her with a nod. She surveyed him attentively, patiently waiting for him to speak first. Thousands of questions were running though his mind, there was no need to be called Merlin to know that. Looking at him, she was saddened to notice how thin he was. She dared not imagine how he looked like before he started his treatment.

 _" To what do I owe the honor of your visit? "_

His voice, gone hoarse after so long of not being used, interrupted her musing. He was looking right through her eyes. No, he hadn't changed, not at all. That was good.

 _" I was told that you didn't get many visitors. "_

 _" Stop beating around the bush Minerva. I've known you long enough to know that you are not visiting out of courtesy. "_

 _" I came to offer you to come back to Hogwarts, Severus. "_

 _" What? "_

 _" You heard me perfectly well. "_

 _" Of course, my return to Hogwarts would be well received. "_

 _" Things have changed Severus. "_

 _" I just killed the Headmaster, after all. "_ he shot back.

 _" And we now know why you did it. "_

At that, Severus looked sharply at her, not saying a word. He was too stunned to say anything.

 _" You owe me an explanation. "_

 _" And you will have one, but on three conditions. "_

 _" Miverva, I..."_ he growled, but she cut him off.

 _" One, you come to the castle, second you don't argue, and third you yourself will give us explanations. But before, I want you to regain some strength. Miss Rogers estimates that you will be able to walk by yourself within a few weeks. "_

Severus looked her in the eyes, trying to find a trap. He was not pleased with his situation. Minerva was in a position of strength, and she knew it, which served to annoy him even more. How did the old Cat knew, he had no clue. Obviously, she knew a lot. Dumbledore's portrait had not said a word, of that he was sure. So how did she know?

Minerva rose from her seat, distracting him from his musing. She headed for the door, but before she could add anything, he spoke :

 _" Before you leave, tell me. "_

 _" Yes? "_

 _" Did Potter succeed? I suspect the answer, but I want confirmation. "_

 _" Yes, Potter succeeded, not without your help. Not only did the boy succeed, but he is alive and well. Don't worry, he didn't tell us a thing. Not then, not later. He will carry your secret to the grave. The only thing he told us was that it was you who gave him the key to end Him. He also explained a few things concerning you and Dumbledore. You are alive thanks to Potter. "_

Severus stayed silent for a moment. A memory had come back. Potter knew, he knew everything. That explained everything. He clenched his fists in anger, but calmed himself quickly. The brat had said nothing. His mind was screaming that the Potter brat was not the one who wanted him back at Hogwarts, heck he probably didn't even know a thing about Minerva coming. He looked her in the eyes once again. No pity, there was no pity in her eyes. There was only compassion, which was not much different in his opinion.

 _" Good. Now Severus, I need to go back to the castle. I do hope to see you there soon. And before I forget, every other members of the faculty agreed for you to come back. "_

 _" Are you jesting? "_

 _" Not at all. I'm glad to know you are doing better. I shall come visit you soon. Do think about my offer, Severus. "_

A few days later, Samantha was announcing he was strong enough and answering well enough to his treatment to begin a rehabilitation. First, the exercises were simple, they were mainly focusing on working his joints and muscles locally. Finally after a couple of weeks, he could try walking for the first time. In his mind, his first attempt was far from a success. From the mediwitch's point of view, he was progressing faster than she expected.

She was observing him getting up for the third time, helping himself with the wall for more balance, she decided that it was enough for a first try. She help him to his bed, giving him an encouraging smile before she left him to get some rest. Needless to say that night, he was asleep early, without the help of any potion.

Minerva kept her promise. She was visiting three times a week. Few words were exchanged, mainly because Severus didn't know what to say. Being alone with his former colleague put him ill at ease.

Minerva knew it and respected it. Most of the time, when they did talk, they would talk about the weather or do some other small talk. Their first exchange was not mentioned again, but Severus wasn't any less anxious about it.

After three more weeks, Severus could walk without Samantha's help on short distances with the help of a can. For Samantha, his convalescence at St-Mungo was over. During all the processus, he had been docile, doing evething she asked. That distant and cold man had accepted her help and she knew that even if he would never show it, he did appreciate her helping him, in his own way. Since the Transfiguration teacher's visit, he had finally started talking to her. One morning, she went in his room, as per usual. She found him sitting by the window, staring blankly at something only he could see. She made her presence known by calling his name and he turned to face her.

 _" You finally accepted? "_

 _" Do I have a choice? "_

 _" We always have a choice Professor. You can either chose to face what makes you anxious, or you can chose the easy way out and run. But after seeing you getting up again and again these past weeks, I don't think of you as being the sort to run away. "_

 _" Getting up when your legs are too weak for... "_

 _" That is not what I was referring to, Professor"_ , she cut him.

His gaze went blank. He turned back to the window. What he said next stunned her. Never she would have tought she would hear those words from him.

 _" So I made my decision. You convinced me, Miss Rogers. Tell McGonagall I will be ready first thing tomorrow. "_

He paused.

 _" Thank you. For everything. "_ Those words stunned her. Touched, she nodded, then left him alone with his thoughts. She went back to her office and, upset, wrote a missive that she sent right away to Hogwarts.

The following morning, Minerva came to pick him up. He spent the rest of the morning getting settled. He had kept the rooms that had been assigned to him while he had been Headmaster during this eventful year. To him, it had happened mere months before.

He had had a light lunch in his rooms, then in the beginning of the afternoon, he had gone up the astronomy tower, where he still was. It had taken him thrice the usual time to get there, but he had gotten there by himself. Once at the top of the tower, he had sighed in relief. He knew the ghost were watching him, but no one had dared to disturb him.

Minerva was observing her former colleague, but had yet to say a word. He seemed lost in thoughts and she didn't want to push him. At this moment, she could see the lost child that he had been.

Severus looked back from the sky and rose from the chair he sat on. He tuned it back in its original form of a feather and put it in his robe's pocket.

 _" I know you're here, Minerva. "_

 _" I knew you would sense my presence, Severus. "_

He gave her a weary look. Or course he knew she had been observing him for a good thirty minutes. He also knew that he couldn't delay things any longer. They would have this conversation this very night.

 _" It's only thirty passed nine. Would you share tea with me in my office? "_

 _" Why not? I know you won't stop harassing me until I accept. "_

She smirked. Her eyes went to his untouched plate.

 _" I will have to have the house elves bring you a new meal. "_

 _" I'm not a brat anymore Minerva, stop treating me like one of your cubs. "_

 _" If you don't want me to treat you the way I treat the children Severus, then stop acting like one"_

A new grunt from him made her smirk again. He glared at her, but she wasn't impressed. She let him go before her, not making a move to help him. He didn't need her help, she knew it. She also knew that it was never good to hurt one's pride. She would not have appreciated it, had their positions been reversed.

 _" Poppy will be joining us later. I hope you don't mind?"_

 _" No. "_

Minerva was smiling to herself. When they got to her office, she unlocked the door and invited severus to take place in one of the armchairs in front of her desk. She pour each of them a cup of steaming tea and ordered a meal for Severus. He grunted once again out of habit, because he had to admit he was hungry. When the dish appeared on the desk, he didn't wait for Minerva to tell him to andstarted savoring his meal. He looked her in the eyes, letting her know he was waiting for her to start speaking.

 _" First thing, I should return this to you. "_ She opened a drawer and produced a long, thin box out of it. _" It's in perfect condition, Olivander said so himself. "_

Severus was surprised and overjoyed at the sight of his own wand in the hands of Minerva. She presented it to him and he took with no further ceremony. Forgetting his meal for a moment, he observed the piece of wood attentively before securing if in it's rightful place in his inner pocket.

 _" You will certainly need it. "_ , she added with a malicious look that made him suspicious. _" Now, to the core subject. "_

Severus was still staring at her, trying to figure the trap. He knew Minerva enough to know that she was planning something and he doubted he would like it. However, he knew that if she had so easily given him his wand back - because it really was his - then it meant that she wasn't afraid of him in the least. He was getting more anxious by the minute and couldn't wait any longer.

 _" What do you know, exactly ? "_ he ask, initiating the dialogue for the first time.

 _" Potter told us a lot of things. That night, in the Shrieking Shack, you gave him the mean to learn the truth et take down Tom once and for all, right? Two birds, one stone, as the muggles say. "_

Severus kept staring at her. How much did the Potter brat reveal?

 _" I suppose you didn't expect to survive to this night... Potter provided us with evidences of your loyalty to Dumbledore. Poppy was able to confirm some information, and we went to the Head office to validate the rest with Dumbledore's portrait. "_

 _" You must have been disappointed. "_

 _" His portrait has indeed said nothing. However, Phineas Nigellus' portrait was very talkative and confirmed everything that we asked of him. "_

 _" He will hear me... "_

 _" We know what you've done during the year that should have been Potter's seventh school year. You never stopped protecting the students of this school, didn't you Severus? "_

 _" You seem to already have the answer to that question Minerva, so why bother to ask me? "_ he ask harshly.

 _" I want to hear it from you. I want to know why. "_

 _" The reason that made me protect the dunderheads is the very same that made me protect Potter. "_

 _" Lily Evans, right? "_

This time, Severus wasn't stunned, he was furious. Potter had dared! He clenched his fists and push his plate away, not feeling hungry anymore.

 _" Potter never mentioned any of this, but seeing your reaction, I must deduce that he knows."_

He was going from a stun to another. He shot Minerva a furious look and nodded to her to continue.

 _" I've known you since you were eleven Severus. It was obvious that Miss Evans was more than a friend to you. It was to redeem your mistakes that you protected her son?"_

 _" Nothing will ever redeem my mistakes"_ he growled, never stopping to stare at her.

 _" You saved her son more than once, Severus. "_

 _" Stop patronizing me like Dumbledore for fuck's sake! I would never had to protect her son if she would have been there to do it hersefl in the first place!"_

Minerva stayed silent, meeting his stare. She was preparing her next move. She could fell that she was close to her objective.

 _" You've done more than protect her son Severus, you've risked your life during more than fifteen years in order to protect others. "_

 _" For others? Who told you I did it for others? "_

 _" You are telling me that you were being selfish? "_

 _" Exactly Minerva. I didn't give a fuck of others... "_

 _" You didn't give a fuck, Severus? "_ she cut him.

Now he wasn't simply furious, he was in a blinding rage. He swore profusely and swung his fist on the desk. She was toying with him and it enraged him. Minerva was openly smirking. She had been able to make him lose control, make him talk. She never tough she would be able to accomplish this feat one day. Severus Snape, losing control like that, it was unthinkable. Ho he did lose his temper once in a while, but never did he lose control.

Poppy choose this moment to make her entrance. Luck was on Minerva's side, as if the Midiwitch had been waiting the right moment to come in. She stopped in the doorway, eyes as big as saucers, witnessing Severus Snape standing up and apparently very - no, extremely- pissed off, and Minerva openly smirking. What has she gotten herself into this time? A sharp movement from Severus pulled her out of her staring. He was now massaging his temples while wincing in pain.

 _" Are you all right Severus? "_ Asked the Mediwitch.

Minerva wasn't smirking anymore. She was now worried. The Potion Master grumbled something sounding like "migraine". Both women could tell he was dizzy, so Poppy forced him to sit down. She got the small bag she always had with her and produced a small vial out of it. Better safe than sorry, she said. In a shcool full of hormonal teenagers, you never knew. She gave him the pain relieving potion and instructed him to calm down.

Without knowing why, Poppy saw Severus glaring fiercely at Minerva while she was smiling gently at him. Not understanding a thing about this unusual situation, she shot a questioning glance at the other woman. The malicious look she received as an answer was enough in itself.

 _" Ho. "_ was all she said.

She jumped when she sensed Severus turning to look at her.

 _" I want answers, and I want them now. "_ , he growled, glaring at her.

 _" If I'm not mistaken, Minerva told you about our common deductions. "_

 _" Indeed. "_

 _" Your common deductions ? "_

 _" I've known you for as long as Minerva, Severus. Some aspects were quite obvious. I assume that the name of Miss Evans was said, otherwise I don't think Minerva would have been successful in making you this furious. "_

 _" What the... ?! "_

 _" Now that you've started Severus, do get it all of you chest. Nothing will get out of this office. I already have put a privacy charm. "_

 _" I have nothing to say "_ muttered the wizard, while standing up.

 _" Liar. "_ was both witches' answer.

 _" What more do you want?! "_

 _" The truth. "_

 _" To open your eyes. "_

 _" You didn't do all of this out of loyalty to Dumbledore or Miss Evans. "_

 _" And what makes you say that? "_

 _" You already have the answer to that question Severus. "_

Snape stared at the Mediwitch for a while, trying to figure out what she meant.

 _" You are an intelligent man Severus, but you are looking at the wrong place. The answer is right in front of you. "_

Of course... Now he knew were they were getting. They were insinuating that he had changed, he knew they were right. His behavior from the last weeks was proof of it, mostly the las few days. He sighted and let himself fell in the armchair again burying his face in his hands.

None of the witches spoke, giving him time to process the night. He now understood, they knew it. He did have changed, but they weren't referring only to the past few weeks. He did have changed since the beginning of his time as a teacher here. Yes, in the beginning, he might have been fighting for selfish reasons, but they knew better than to assume that it had been the case all along. Now that they had time to understand and make peace with that year, they knew he had been fighting because it was the right thing to do, not only because he wanted to keep the promises he had made a long time ago.

Poppy had to refrain from smiling tenderly when he slumped in the armchair with a sigh. She too had seen the frail child grow up, but from a different point of view than Minerva. When he had started as the potion teacher, she had been happy to learn that he had understood and learn from his mistakes. Few individuals were strong enough to acknowledge their mistakes and even fewer try to redeem themselves.

After each of his missions, it was mandatory for him to come to her first before making his report to Dumbledore. She had had an important place in his life, in spite of himself. She had been shocked to learn he had killed the Headmaster. She'd had a difficult time believing it, then accepting it. Now that she knew the truth, she understood so much more.

 _" You have been able to do something most people will never, Severus. "_

 _" And what is it? Except lying to the face of the Dark Lord for fifteen years without paying the price of it, I see no other feat that I may have accomplished. "_

 _" You acknowledged and admitted your mistakes, Severus. "_

He didn't answer. He just kept quiet. After a few minutes of complete silence, Minerva spoke.

 _" When do you intend to resume your responsibilities, Headmaster? "_

His head snapped up so fast it made him dizzy. The Transfiguration teacher could have slapped him, he wouldn't have been more stunned.

 _" I beg you pardon ? "_

 _" Well, technically, you are still Headmaster. "_

 _" You got to be f... "_

 _" Enough swearing for one night young man. "_

 _" No, I am not kidding you. Although you were not appointed Headmaster in the usual fashion, no one opposed it. Well, not officially anyway. The Board has not presented any document requesting that you were dismissed of your functions and no member of the faculty has voiced any objection against you taking the post. "_

 _" Minerva has been only acting Headmistress, while waiting for you to come back. "_

 _" Have you both gone senile while I was in a coma? You honestly want me to believe that no one objected? "_

 _" No need to be insulting. "_

 _" Well I certainly do not remember things the same way you do. "_

 _" Severus, even if back then I would not see the obvious, not I do. "_

 _" Stop playing mind games Minerva, I'm sick of it. I've had enough of this for a life time with Albus. "_

 _" You do know as mush as I do that Hogwarts has its own awareness. Remember Dolores Umbridge? "_

 _" How could I forget the bitch? "_

 _" Severus, language. "_

 _" Then again? "_ he added.

 _" Remember how the Head office had shut itself off, not allowing her access. "_

 _" Now I see were you are going with this. "_

 _" Of course you are. The castle never acknowledged her as headmistress because she didn't have the welfare of the students at heart. But Hogwarts acknowledged you, because you, you had their welfare at heart. Not only theirs, but ours too. I can't imagine what it would have been like should any other of them would have had your place. "_

Severus was stunned. He didn't know what to say anymore. Either he was going mad or having hallucinations, or the two women in front of him were. In any case, St-Mungo was going to have at least one more patient.

 _" I don't think the parents will accept my coming back so easily. "_

 _" On the contrary, I think that the parents will be pleased to have you back. Of course their will be some individuals that won't be pleased, no one can please everyone. But most parents do remember their child coming back home safely, mostly unharmed and , more importantly, alive. Kingsley had to explain a few things to the press, but mostly, the population knows that you have been on our side all along. "_

 _" Shaklebolt? "_

 _" He had been appointed as acting Minister of Magic two days after Tom's defeat, then elected about six months ago. "_

 _" The school year won't start before an other four weeks Severus. Take at least two weeks to thinks about it. During that time, I will keep assuming the Headmistress responsibilities. For now, we all need some rest. "_

For the umpteenth time that night, Severus looked Minerva in the eyes. He could read sincerity. He didn't need to look at Poppy to know what she was thinking. Her behavior was betraying her. He pinched the bridge of his nose with a sight, then got up. As he was leaving the office and get to his rooms, Poppy called him.

 _" Severus ? "_

 _" What now ? "_

 _" It wasn't Minerva who contacted Samantha Rogers. Were you able to identify the treatment Miss Rogers gave you? "_

He arched a brow.

 _" Phoenix tears were added in your pain relieving potions, courtesy of Fawkes. "_

He mentally kicked himself.

 _" Samantha said to not overdo yourself, by the way. Have a good night Severus. "_

This time, he didn't let any of them a chance to add something and closed the door. He went back to his rooms as fast as he could and warded the door. He went to his bed room and let himself fall on the mattress. He didn't bother undressing or showering, for he knew that sleep wouldn't come to him tonight.

He didn't get out of his rooms for three days.

*** LINE BREAK ***

That year, the start of school year was a very eventful one, more so than usual. However, when the Headmaster rose from his seat, every single soul present stopped emitting even the tiniest of noise. Minerva McGonagall and Poppy Pomfrey, sitting on each side of the Headmaster, were openly smirking to one another.

Yes, this school year was going to be an interesting one, they knew it.

Fin

A big thanks to a friend of mine who took the time to beta read me. I really appreciate it.


End file.
